Of Gods and Monsters
by theskyinflames
Summary: Cammie Reynolds discovers the truth about her biological parents- that one is human and the other is a Greek god. She learns an arranged marriage between her and another Demigod is the least of her problems. She and the Demigod gang are informed that traitors are plotting to overrun the human world. Can she help save the world and stay away from the one boy she is forbidden to see?


_CHAPTER_ **01**:

"Oh darling," Charlotte gasped, "You look breathtaking! I wished I would have been as beautiful as you on my wedding day. That dress is so envious on you, what is it? Vera Wang? Ines di Santo?"

My eyes were already glued to the mirror. The dress was as white as fresh snow, jeweled with sparkling diamonds as it flowed from each side of me. My dark hair was curled elegantly to one side as a pair of long, expensive rubies hung from my ears, barely touching my collarbone.

I couldn't look at myself any longer. I could feel my heart racing, my eyes avoiding meeting themselves in the reflection of the mirror. My mind scared of what I would do if I actually thought about what was happening.

Behind me a row of four girls stood. They were all suppose to be my bridesmaids, and all were chosen carefully by Renea herself. Each of the four girls were exceptionally skinny and very tall- they all could pass for models. Which for all I knew they could have been, the only one of them I knew was Charlotte- Xavier's sister.

"Thank you." I replied, my voice was slightly shaky. "And I don't know...Renea picked it out for me."

She smiled, "Well it is stunning. Xavier won't be able to keep his hands off you."

Charlotte winked, and a few of the other girls giggled. That's when I felt it- I felt reality sinking in.

I was getting married...

No- being _forced_ to marry.

"No..." I felt myself whisper. "I..._no_."

My eyes, almost instantly glanced back at the mirror. Studying myself one last time- but this time, I knew. I knew for sure that I couldn't do this.

I was seventeen. An orphan. I was, in a sense, alone. Maybe even lost- but _married_?

Both of Charlotte's hands gingerly gripped my shoulders, guiding me to a chair that was in the corner of the room. I studied the antique room- it was enormous and dotted with ancient treasures and priceless paintings by no other than Leonardo da Vinci and Michelangelo themselves.

Her eyebrows were knitted in concern, and I heard her say, "Um, will you girls leave Cammie and me alone for a few minutes?"

I heard their heels retreat from the room in the same monotone. My mind was racing, I could feel the slightest trembling of my hands. The incessant beating of my heart- fast and unsteady.

"Cammie what's wrong, darling?" She questioned so innocently, as if she couldn't fathom why I would be upset. "You're getting married in less than twenty minutes- there's no time to get cold feet. I know you're nervous but Xavier will treat you like a princess! Take you anywhere you can dream of, give you anything you desire, fulfill your needs...you will be happy, darling. Is that not what you want?"

Two month. That's how long I was acquainted with Xavier.

He was handsome, rich, charming and so much more. But what really mattered was his name. He was an Aachen, his father was a powerful ambassador. He came from a long line of old money and power.

I didn't want this. I never wanted this.

I didn't have a choice.

"It is what I want." The lie flew swiftly off my tongue.

Her red lips flourished into a large smile. Her dark blonde curls bounced as she bent down and wrapped her small arms around me.

"I cannot wait to call you my sister!" She exclaimed, "Imagine how much fun we will have! Clubbing in London, shopping in the finest boutiques in Paris, sipping the best of wines in Brazil- maybe even Morocco. Of course we'll leave Xavier and Walt behind while this happens. Oh Cammie, I think I'm more excited for this than you are!"

"...Of course not. I can barely tame myself from all this...joy." I responded, trying to sound genuinely happy, even if it was just an act.

"I never had the chance to tell you, but I am glad that you are the one my brother gets to call his wife," She stated, a large smile still engraved on her face. "In fact, I am_ relived _that you came along. Out of all the girls Xavier brought home, I had this impression that his wife would be some airhead clothed in a twenty-dollar whorish dress she borrowed from the strip club. But when I was introduced to you, I realized that I was wrong by a long shot."

I forced a smile, "Thank you, Charlotte. Really that...means a lot."

Before Charlotte could say anything else, the large oak doors of the room opened.

The women stood in the doorway, a confident yet cocky smirk lighting up her countenance. Dressed in a light pink dress with black heels and decorated with about $2,000,000 worth of pearls.

The racing of my heart? That wasn't happening anymore. I was pretty sure my heart stopped beating in general.

"Charlotte dear, how lovely to see you again." She stated, entering the room, slowly moving her hips side to side. "I'm not intruding on anything, am I?"

"Of course not, Ms. Reynolds!" Charlotte beamed, "I was just telling Cammie how happy I am to officially consider her my family."

"As we all are, and please, call me Renea." She replied, "Dare I ask you to leave me and my daughter alone for a minute, dear? I must speak to her privately, if I may."

Charlotte nodded her head and obediently did what she asked, "No, I understand! It is your daughter's wedding, and she'll only have one...well, hopefully."

Renea laughed charmingly, "How right you are. I will see you in five, dear. Tell the other bridesmaids to get into position, will you?"

"Of course, Ms. Reyn- Renea." With that, Charlotte left the room.

I stayed seated in the chair. I didn't speak, not even when she stared at me- her eyes almost burning a hole in my forehead.

Renea grabbed the expensive bottle of scotch on the side of the old, wooden table. She poured herself a glass and held it in her hand.

"You know, I see that gleam in your eyes, dear." She began taking small sips of the scotch. "Some would call it uncultivated youth. But me?" She laughed. "I see it as cowardice. Selfishness. Is that what you are, Cameron?"

I said nothing.

She leaned her body against the cream color sofa that was imported from Madrid. Her hand still gripped the almost empty glass as she continued, "The Aachen family proudly payed millions for this wedding. They, somehow, had this impression that you would coward out. However, after I convinced and assured them that you would do nothing of that sort, they agreed willingly. Perhaps even enthusiastically."

She pushed herself off of the side of the sofa and placed the now empty glass back onto the wooden desk.

"Now, is there anything else I need to be aware of before I leave to take my seat next to the Aachen family again? Any dress malfunctions or vail concerns? This wedding cannot and will not be anything less than perfect."

I couldn't tell you what came over me.

Maybe it was the reality of the situation finally settling in permanently. Maybe it was the twisted truth that got to me- the fact that it was the 21st century and I still somehow was stuck in a arranged marriage that I _desperately _wanted- no, _needed_ to get out of.

"I can't...I can't do this." I stated. "I can't be..._married_."

I spat out the word like it was poison.

She snapped her head towards me, her eyes resembling the uncontrollable burning flames of fire as she grabbed my jaw. I winced slightly, as I realized what I just admitted.

"Listen, Cameron. I am only going to say this _once._" She spat, "You will be married to Xavier Aachen today, and trust me when I say there is not one damn thing that can change that. My first marriage was when I was eighteen and my soon-to-be husband was almost forty, so don't you dare try and make yourself seem pitiful. You should be happy someone as handsome and wealthy as Xavier agreed to marry someone like you."

She released my jaw, I could feel the stinging of where her fingers gripped my face.

"You should be grateful, in fact. You would still be rotting in that filthy foster home if it was not for me and Mario, bless his soul." She dramatically sighed before glaring back at me."Now get up from that chair and straighten yourself up. The wedding will begin in five minutes and if you are not walking down that aisle within the next four minutes I promise you will regret it."

She turned around and made her way out of the large doors, not looking back once.

The second Renea left, three women came rushing in doing some "last precautions" before the wedding began in less than three minutes.

I stole one last glance at myself. The girl in the mirror would no longer be Cammie Reynolds.

She would be Cammie Aachen.

* * *

The wedding was taking place outside the Aachen Mansion. Endless miles of lush green was seen in all directions, with large, beautiful trees dotting the scenery. Surrounded perfectly around where the wedding was suppose to be taking place were large water fountains, made of deep grey stone that were carved magnificently. Shortly behind where the ceremony stood was a reasonably massive pond, with wide dock protruding into the water.

About forty rows of white and yellow chairs that were all occupied stood on both sides of the long aisle, which consisted of a path of pink and white rose petals. I made out only a handful of faces that I recognized, the rest of the hundred or so of people that were there, as expected, had V.I.P access to attend the wedding. I knew not one of them.

"Cameron, you look...beautiful!It will be an honor to call you a member of zee Aachen family, Cameron," Mason, the father of Xavier greeted as he linked his arm within mine. He was tall with a small trace of his German accent. "Now let this wedding begin, yeah?"

The closet thing I had to a father was Mario, Renea's late husband. He was the one who had the idea to adopt a foster kid, which ended up being me. I still remember the day he busted through the doors of the foster home, a huge smile broadened across his face as he seen all of the children staring back at him.

He died from lung cancer when I was thirteen, two years after they adopted me. I still remember what it was like- having a father who loved you, even though he wasn't my biological father, that didn't matter. I couldn't imagine a father being better than him- I didn't want any other father than Mario.

I forced an uneasy smile, even though I knew he could not see it through the vial. I nodded my head, "Thank you, Mr. Aachen...and it is an honor to hear you even say that, sir."

"You are too kind, Cameron, too kind. Let us go then, vee mustn't keep your guest vaiting."

Mason began guiding me forward, and I can say that he was the only reason I seemed as if I was moving. My legs were numb, the palms of my hands were sweating and my heart was going about 200 mph.

_I can't do this._

I stared through the thin, white vial. I could make out Xavier standing at the end, a row the best men and bridesmaids on each side of him. I could see the priest standing directly behind Xavier.

He did not even seem the slightest bit nervous. He was wearing a tux, his dark hair that resembled the color of his father's was tamed in a formal way. He wore a very faint smile as he watched.

It wasn't like I had a choice in life. I lived under Renea's jurisdiction. Renea's rules and polices.

I think she had a plan all along to force me into marriage a year before I turned eighteen. Maybe because she knew I would have left her the second I turned eighteen, she realized she wouldn't have the power to make my life as Hell-like as she could.

So, to her, I guess an arrange marriage seemed to have suffice.

In my mind, I was counting down the few lasting seconds I had of freedom. It took about everything inside of me to convince myself not to run and never look back. Because whether I liked it or not, there was no escape. Not from Renea, not from marriage, not from myself.

I stood in front of Xavier as I stared down at the pink and white petals that laid around the bottom fabric of my dress, avoiding his eyes.

"We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Xavier Aachen and Cameron Reynolds in marriage," The short, green-eyed priest, Father Samuel, said. "In the time they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. And now, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife..."

The priest continued as I picked out everything that was incorrect with that whole first entry. For one, we did not love each other. I didn't even know anything about him besides his name and parents, and vice versa. For two, there was no deciding on either of our parts, I believe. I did not exactly know if he did agree or if his parents did for him.

"Do you Xavier Bruno Aachen, take Cameron Ann Reynolds to be your lawfully wedded wife," Father Samuel's voice cut through the silence as he continued,"promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Xavier took a deep breath, a forced smile appeared on his lips as he replied, "I do."

I felt my heart beat even faster.

Father Samuel glanced at me before he repeated, "Do you Cameron Ann Reynolds, take Xavier Bruno Aachen to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

My mouth opened but no words came out.

My mind was screaming _"No!"_ though I knew what I had to say- what I was expected to say.

My world as I knew it was going to end.

"I...," My voice was dry and my words were undecided, "I...I d-"

Before I could finish, that's when the sound of incessant screaming began.

"In the sky! The sky!" An elderly women began shouting as she ran back towards the Aachen Mansion, "_RUN_!"

Confusion and shock invaded the faces of those attending the wedding, along with me as well. Some began mumbling to each other why the newly named "crazy, delusional grandma", along with various other colorful adjectives was even invited in the first place.

But she was, in a way, the clear before the storm.

Before anyone could react, what seemed to be a gigantic flock of birds in the distance began coming directly our way.

But, you see, the problem here was that it wasn't as simple of a flock of pigeons. Instead, it was a enormous group, about fifty or so, of flying snakes.

At first, I thought that maybe a drug was slipped into my orange juice this morning, because it was too real to be a nightmare. Maybe I was dreaming, because, well, giant flying snakes with large fangs don't exist.

Or so I thought.

Absolute chaos erupted as all of the hundred or so guest ran over their seats, running across the landscape in a huge myriad. The echos of screams of those young and old attacked my ears.

I watched in awe, frozen in place. The creatures had long wings that continued to flap unrealistically. They were so fast you could barely decipher them in the clear, blue sky.

"Cameron, what are you doing?!" Xavier shouted, "Run! Now!"

I turned slowly to Xavier who stood only a few feet away from me as almost the entire wedding guest were out of their previous seating arrangements and now either covering the Aachen lawn or racing down their long driveway in luxury cars.

What surprised me the most about Xavier was _not_ the fact that he stayed even when both his parents and Renea (which did not surprise me on my behalf) left us for the...flying vampire snakes, but that Xavier had his iPhone out and he was talking to somebody on it.

I finally snapped back into reality and ran away from my current position to Xavier, who still had his iPhone clutched in his hand and pressed against his ear.

"A-are you kidding me?!" I questioned, my eyes searching his brown ones in shock. "Flying vampire snakes are closing in on us and you- _you_ decide to make a phone call!"

He quickly ended the phone call, replying, "I guess it's better than standing like a fool and watching them as they arrive, wouldn't you say?"

"I wasn't-"

Before I could finish, he grabbed me by the elbow and ran in the direction the others were going. Behind us, I could hear the sound of almost like hissing mixed in with roars.

At this point, I was_ beyond_ certain someone had to of drugged my orange juice this morning.

I went to glance back, but before I could Xavier shouted, "Listen, Cameron, I need you to keep running and don't stop. Don't look back, just _run_. Can you manage that?"

I nodded, "Ye-"

Something forcefully hit my back, sending me rolling on the ground within seconds. The long, white fabric of the wedding dress began wrapping around me like I was caught in a fishing net.

Before I knew it, the hissing/roaring noise was in front of me. I felt something heavy and long land on top of me.

"Cameron!"

I opened my eyes to see one of the flying vampire snakes on top of me. It was a deep green, with scales covering it's body. Enormous wings grew from it's sides and hovered over me, it's two red eyes glowing. It's mouth opened and I saw two sharp, venomous fangs.

My heart dropped. I stared at the creature, speechless and powerless.

Within a split second, the creature rose it's long head and opened it's mouth even wider, flaunting it's two immense fangs that were dripping with a light purple substance.

Death by a flying vampire snake was the last thing I would have expected for myself.

As the creature went to lunge for my neck, a huge wave of water collided into me and the creature. The sizable abundance of water lifted the creature off of me entirely, leaving me dripping in a puddle of water.

I hurriedly pushed myself off of the ground, unwrapping myself from my tangled dress.

Xavier stood between the arrangement of the large, stone water fountains. Water trailed from the fountains and to what seemed to be the control of his hands.

Water was floating in the air- a massive, round water ball more like it. The puddle/gigantic ball of water held the flying vampire snakes by the control of Xavier.

He guided the gigantic water ball of the flying vampire snakes to the pond that laid behind where the wedding ceremony was. I watched in silence as he dropped the creatures into the pond, the entire water ball falling apart, sending about fifty of the flying vampire snakes crashing into the pond. A loud harmony of shrieking and hissing came from the pond.

I watched as the creatures struggled in the water, their shrieking become even louder. The creatures began splashing around in the water, similar to fish jumping out of water and into river boats- expect the flying vampire snakes were about twenty times larger and eerier.

Xavier retreated back to me, "Cameron, are you OK?"

For the most part he looked perfectly fine. He had a few scraps on his face but were nothing concerning. Even his suit was intact peerless, as mine was...not even considerably a wedding dress anymore.

I slowly nodded, "I'm fine...what...what was all of this? You were...and those creatures...what are you even going to do with them?"

"Nothing," He shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"_Nothing_?" I repeated, "Are you planning on keeping them as pet fish? They are going to-"

"Drown," He interfered, "they originated from the desert, and they can fly for thousands of miles and maneuver on land like snakes but the one thing they can't do is swim."

I felt a wave of confusion crash into me, along with so many other emotions. He talked as if he knew exactly what the flying vampire snakes _were_.

"Those things...they're not real. Flying vampire snakes don't exist!"

He laughed, but it was humorless. "They do in my world."

"In _your_ world?" I repeated slowly. "And what exactly is that?"

"Xavier!"

Xavier and I both turned around. Running across the newly abandoned lot towards us were a group of five or so. I turned back to look at Xavier, who oddly enough, I was supposed to be married to thirty minutes ago.

"Who are they?" I questioned, "What...what even are _you_?"

Fake hurt lit up his caramel eyes, "You say that like I'm not human."

"Are you?"

He shrugged, "Fifty percent."

_Fifty percent? _

"What did we miss?" A girl who had to be around our age asked. She had golden skin and deep brown hair. Her eyes lit up in a mix of what seemed to be excitement yet concern. "Besides your wedding, apparently. Thanks for the invitation by the way."

Xavier ignored her comment as he responded, "Winged Serpents."

"In this area?" She questioned, even though it was more to herself. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know what that means, don't you?"

He nodded, "Someone sent them."

"Yeah but who?" Another boy asked, "Lemme guess who you managed to piss off now. It was Hera, wasn't it? Unless you decided to advance from your usual pickings and request a death wish from Zeus himself."

Hera? Zeus?

Xavier's face remained emotionless as the boy finally seemed to realize something.

"...She's not one of us, is she?" The boy questioned. "Thanks for the heads-up, Bex."

"I didn't know either, ass-hat." The girl, Bex, retorted. "I just know how to keep my mouth shut, unlike you."

I glanced between the three of them in the newly found silence.

"You were talking about Greek mythical gods." I said slowly, "_Mythical_ being the key word here."

Before the boy could say another word, Xavier interjected, "Like I said before- we come from different worlds, Cameron. I need you to acknowledge that and just...find a ride back home and pretend like none of this ever happened. Join those on the Channel-7 news about the "flying vampire snakes" that attacked you at your wedding for all I care. Just realize you don't need anymore exclamations and that you have no part in this. You'll be safer that way."

"But that's were you're wrong, X." Bex responded, "What if she does have a part in this? If you didn't piss one of them off, then they had to be sent here for _something._ What if the serpents were sent for an entirely different then you? _Her_."

I shook my head, "No, I highly doubt that."

"Think about it, X." Bex added, "There are no coincidences in our world."

Xavier glanced from Bex then back to me.

"Maybe you're right, then-."

"I _am_ right."

Xavier continued, "Then that means only one thing."

The other boy grinned, "Congratulations, Cameron. You are apart of the gang."

"A gang?" Bex repeated, "That's what you consider it?"

His grin widened, "The Demigod Gang."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_This story is about the Gallagher Girls twisted in with Greek Mythology and Demigods. _

_Review if you would like me to continue!_

_(This** is**_ _a **Zammie** story for those who are wondering.)_


End file.
